Car Alarm
Kim finally manages to get her own car: a literal fixer-upper that her dad once owned. However, chaos ensues when the Tweebs volunteer to trick it out. Meanwhile, Shego gets out of prison by way of Motor Ed and assists in his latest caper. Characters (in order of appearance) * Kim Possible * Ann Possible * Jim and Tim Possible * Bonnie Rockwaller * Ron Stoppable * Rufus * James Possible * Frugal Lucre * Dr. Drakken * Motor Ed * Shego * Wade Plot Summary Mission * Villains: Shego, Motor Ed * Evil plot: To cruise cross country at hypersonic speed, with a hot babe (Shego) at Motor Ed's side. Personal Storyline Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes * Kim: Ron! Take the wheel! * Ron: Ehhhh, ehhhh!... * Wade: Wait! Before you go! * (A door pops open revealing two golden rings) * Rufus: (Hums the Lohengrin's Wedding March..) * (Kim and Ron look at each other) * Ron: Uh!...Uh!... I had nothing to do with this! * Wade: Ron! They're Magno-rings! They'll help you hang onto the side of the Keppler! * Ron: Ha, ha, ha, haaa...! Right! That's what I thought... they were... for... heh... Gallery Team Possible's Clothes Kim KimClothesCarAlarm-Casual1.jpg|Purple wrap-shirt and white pants. KimClothesCarAlarm-Casual2.jpg|Teal tank-top and white three-quarter pants. KimClothesCarAlarm-Overalls.jpg|In overalls, prepared to start work on her new car. KimClothesCarAlarm-OverallsDirty.jpg|In overalls, after a less than productive attempt. KimClothesCarAlarm-Casual3.jpg|Wearing a light blue tank-top, white and blue shoes and denim coloured pants. KimClothesCarAlarm-Casual4.jpg|Driving in her pink, white hemmed top. KimClothesCarAlarm-MissionOutfit.jpg|Driving her new car in her mission outfit. Ron RonClothes - Car Alarm -Casual.jpg|Usual layered shirt, cargo pants and sneakers. RonClothes - Car Alarm - Overalls.jpg|All dressed up and ready to... RonClothes - Car Alarm - DirtyOveralls.jpg|...make a mess and get nowhere with the car. RonClothes - Car Alarm - Mission Outfit.jpg|Mission outfit in Kim's car. Misc Images From Episode CarAlarm.png Screenshot (73).png Screenshot (75).png Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board The Middleton High School Reader Board does not feature in this episode. Team Possible's Transportation * Kim's new car Allusions Trivia Notes This is the first episode Motor Ed appeared in without Felix. Errors * When Jim and Tim activate "second gear," a hood scoop pops up. However, when Kim's car launches into space, the hood scoop disappears in a couple of shots. * Since this episode is supposed to come before Tim and Jim are placed into the SKIP program and attend Middleton High, Bonnie should not make friends with Jim and Tim in that episode, since they ticked her off with the contract to repair her carTrading Faces. Though it is possible that Bonnie only made friends with them to get the dirt on Kim or get under her skin. ** Bonnie's interest in Jim and Tim was always self-serving, either in getting something for herself or in hopes of humiliating Kim. But the only Possible she ever holds a grudge against is Kim, so this behavior is not all that unusual for her, since both instances gave her a chance to make Kim look bad. Which Tim and Jim clearly have no problems in helping Bonnie do, so long as it suits them. Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** * Story Editor ** * Writers ** * Art Director ** * Line Producer ** * Storyboard Supervisor ** * Voice Talent ** See Character List Above * Dialogue Directors ** * Voice Casting ** * Storyboard ** * Timing Directors ** * Lead Character Design ** * Character Design ** * Character Clean-Up ** * Location Design ** * Prop Design ** * Background Paint ** * Color Stylists ** * Main Title Design By ** * Production Manager ** * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** * Technical Director ** * Storyboard Revisions ** * Continuity Coordinator ** * BG Key Color Correction ** * Animation Production by ** * Film Editor ** * Assistant Film Editor ** * Pre-Production Track Editor ** * Animatic Editor ** * Scanners ** * Track Reading ** * Supervising Sound Editor ** * Sound Editor ** * Foley Mixer ** * Foley Artist ** * Re-Recording Mixers ** * On-line Editor ** * Original Dialogue Recording ** * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** * Manager of Music Production ** * Post Production Manager ** * Post Production Supervisor ** * Audio Supervisor ** * Post Production Coordinator ** * Production Coordinators ** ** * Production Associate ** * Production Secretary ** * Production Control ** * Casting Manager ** * Script Coordinator ** * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links * Merchandise * iTunes: Buy here Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes